guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
BTW Someone teach me how to archive by moving. (T/ ) 19:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Click the Move tab and siffix by /archive (number). Just like you'd move any other page really. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lern2wiki. :P -- 19:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::But that would also move any templates I have transcluded onto the page, and I don't want that. (T/ ) 21:11, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Then you have to copy and paste archive, or just re-add the templates here after you move the page. --Shadowcrest 21:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Lame. (T/ ) 21:21, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've always just copied and pasted my page into the clump archive.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:55, 28 September 2008 (UTC) hi entropy i am doing this project due tomorrow and it's almost midnight and I'm almost done but I'm bored and tired so I went to look on fbook and msn but no one was on so I checked gwiki rc and you were the only person online so I hope you don't mind if I bug you. — Nova — ( ) 03:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Go to sleep already! reanor 07:53, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. That's why you IMed me. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry Nova, I went to bed before midnight for once. I had my comm midterm today which I probably failed. Hope your project went bettar. Also, I don't have Failbook, and I don't feel any responsibility for getting on AIM or MSN these days. (T/ ) 16:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Nihilism FTL! reanor 20:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Shoot, I forgot Geo trolled wiki. But anyways. lol, facebook is failbook indeed, especially with all the stereotypical teenage girls running around doublingg the last letterr of each wordd andd putting commas at the endd of each sentencee, :::::Oh, and they think they're so awesome cuz they can type &hearts ; and get a heart, zomfg. ♥ :::::Moving on. Sorry for bugging you during your bad midterm studies :/ I was really tired and desperate for some socialization. But as they say, alcohol silliness isn't an excuse for my actions :p :::::And yes Geo, I actually im'ed about everyone online on my msn list (read: just you), none of which are my rl friends because no one is as crazy as me to stay up so late. As a matter of fact RT actually woke up later on and was on MSN before I headed off to sleep... scary. — Nova — ( ) 21:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah well >> ♥ ► is epic win for Valentine's day, and teenage girls > U, especially riot grrls. Also, you should try to quote correctly, Death is no excuse for laziness. :) Apparently other people also felt like they were just bullshitting on midterm so I should be OK!! ::::::I view MSN as business tool and since I don't run business anymore, I don't get on. Maybe I could for desparate Nova though. College tends to make you stay up late often. Cause I always do frivolous things which just while away the time, and before you know it...For example right now I am trying to decide which is the best sounding version of One Winged Angel, while I could be studying for math exam. :S RT is a living bot so it's no surprise that he never sleeps. ::::::@Ereanor - WTS moar? (T/ ) 01:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::For shame, Nova. You of all people should know, I troll everything. I believe I know your Facebook name, btw. I liek mudkipz too. :::::::And btw Entropy, I only know two versions of One Winged Angel (the original, and a remix that doesn't say who remixed it), but I must say, when in doubt, I'd pick the one that has giant French breakdancers pulling windmills and flairs (and a preteen kid doing modified halos). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can find at least five which are appreciably different. Don't care about video ofc. It's kinda like that for a lot of video game music, though...there is the OST, whatever they choose to release officially, in-game rips, etc. For Guild Wars itself even. And I am mad since the Kaineng City theme isn't included anywhere...there is something with its name but it is not it. It's the generic music that plays anywhere in and around Kaineng. Actually, there is lots of music in GW soundtracks that I've never heard before, and it's sometimes hard to find what I do know! (T/ ) 03:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Saitama Saishu Heiki FTW! reanor 08:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Entropy ran a business? and tbh I don't even have you on msn :p — Nova — ( ) 23:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wiki is srs bsns (T/ ) 01:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ops Disconnected from outpost again. Goodnight! 07:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :It's funny how you always did that in town but never while we were in game. /facepalm I'll do Nolani with you again if you want whenever... (T/ ) 07:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, I've had similar problems like that myself... normally in AB. If you DC in the game, say for five seconds, you can just reconnect instantly; if you lose connection for five seconds in the town, it just boots you back to the login screen... very annoying. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yep... Why would it bother to reconnect you to a persistant area? If you reconnect after a dozen seconds, you can just reinvite the lost party / henches. At least, that's what I think of it. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::It would also help the other party members recognize that the person whom they're about to embark with on a game session has connection problems, before they do so. --◄mendel► 15:53, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It won't tell your party members if you DC in a town, it just makes it look like you left the party. Which is an annoyance; it's not uncommon to come back in and find your party filled up, or even already gone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, (sh)it happens...a lot :( reanor 20:59, 6 October 2008 (UTC) wOOt I got my first ever Ecto today from farming Tombs. Discuss. (T/ ) 00:52, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Only 74 more and you'll look important. 01:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Congrats, I haven't even tried that yet, the closest I ever got to something like that was when a Jade Brotherhood dropped 1 Jadeite :P reanor 03:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I've had that happen at least twice now. :) The 6 Jade Brotherhood Knights right outside of Wajjun Bazaar are a quick farm too. I know I've also got Sapphire or Ruby at least once from...some low-level monster. (T/ ) 03:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::You won't truly be cool until you've farmed Drakes on the Plain for Obsidian Shards. 04:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Knowing the quest title makes me cooler than you. (T/ ) 07:11, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Og rog rog rog rog. 07:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Entropy just won an internets! Also; I got an ecto from a Banshee in an 8-man FoW group, whilst being afk. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's just unfair. Also reanor 17:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I personally like Shadow Form - Sliver Armor - Ebon Standard of Honor - Intensity - Ural's Hammer to farm the Dryders and Riders. --JonTheMon 13:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If you want to look cool and important, you need to get ecto's from Ravagers in Bloodstone Fen Bonus :P Grats thou. -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 14:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait, first ecto ''ever from tombs farming? :S I'm supposing that you used to farm something else, other than tombs... cuz it's sort of late in your gwarz career to be getting your first ecto :p — Nova — ( ) 14:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ive never gotten an ecto, period. 16:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::I never really farmed before this and I've never been to Tombs except with full H/H (Zaishen Hench are ftl). Other things which I "farmed" in the past would be: some foes in Grenth's Footprint using Toucher(s); Kepkhet Marrowfeast in Prophet's Path; Battle of Turai's Procession with Splinter Barrage before it was nerfed; and the Trolls outside Droks. When I got bored I would also go on a rampage through Witman's Folly to kill me some Grawl. Long time ago I would also farm various places in the Crystal Desert with a Poison Arrow ranger. :::So as you can see I never had a chance to get an ecto until I started A/E Tombs farming. Eventually I want to clear all of tombs, but either a) My inventory fills up or b) I get distracted and lose my concentration, which causes me to die. (T/ ) 23:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Odd. I always thought of you as some PvE guru who has like obsi on like 4 characters. ^^ — Nova — ( ) 01:53, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::(EC) My ecto-farming days began and ended with the advent and subsequent fall of solo Trappers in Underworld. Most I do now is occasionally run as a Smite Bonder in a 600/Smite team (I hardly call the Smiter's job "farming", though). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I've never gotten an Obs Shard >.> and since I have been to FoW exactly once... I know about anything in PvE for Normal Mode, with the exception of Dungeons, although a great deal of that is from a Ranger's perspective, since that's my only character who has done almost everything. (T/ ) 02:36, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::My ecto-farming days began and ended with the advent and subsequent fall of solo Trappers in Underworld. Most I do now is no farming at all due to PvP. My money comes from missions and quests. — Nova — ( ) 04:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've ecto-farmed quite a bit with 55/SS back when HM was a myth, and NM could be hard, lol. Sometimes I miss the days where having a Sup rune in PvP is completely normal. :::::::I've also farmed some with perma SF, but by that time I just waited till Prog had his stack; he gave me 300k of what he got for it <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 09:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sup runes in spike groups are still normal, at least in HA. In GvG you probably compress bars to increase spike power through skill and attribute distribution as opposed to using superior runes. But if you're korean you can still run sup runes in GvG. Anyways I run them in pure spike builds for bigger score chart drops. Or at least major runes. Anything else I run minor. — Nova — ( ) 02:57, 16 October 2008 (UTC) The ultimate showdown Lemon demon reference, per chance? RandomTime 11:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean history or action=credits? --Shadowcrest 15:20, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's a reference to a famous/viral/popular video/song thing on YouTube, iirc. (T/ ) 19:23, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, which is indeed Lemon Demon. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::So, I win (I have all his albums - so it's quite easy to spot) RandomTime 18:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I much prefer this version :D -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 18:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Musically, lemon demon fails harder than Warwick's IP friend. Particularly their vocalist. 19:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bad vocals negate good music, and vice versa. At least for me...I tend to take more notice of the worst elements of a song/video/whatever. This is why even if there is some hilarious video on YouTube that puts me in hysterics, if it has crappy resolution/quality then I am displeased. As to Lemon Demon, tbh I've never even heard of them nor watched the actual Ultimate Showdown thing...I've only heard about it, used as a reference. (T/ ) 22:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If it's funny, I can stand bad music if the lyrics are funny. Heck, I can even listen to ''rap if it's funny. Thus, that song, despite horrible animation and less-then-superb vocals, is still a good song. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I suppose you're right. That's probably why I still like this. Despite all the failure. Sometimes, things are so bad that they are good. (T/ ) 22:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I'm in ur wiki Posting a reminder. For you <3 --Shadowcrest 01:30, 15 October 2008 (UTC) halp What's going on? None of my Javascript is loading at all, and IE finds no errors. I no longer get my Credits tab, or my custom sidebar links, or my GW2W switch tab. Which makes me sad. On the plus side, the favicon is still fine. :> But that may be because I replaced the sitewide one with the same one I used in my .js so that doesn't mean anything in particular... :C (T/ ) 15:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Same reason as this - dunno why IE isn't showing the Quantserve error, but that's probably stopping all JS processing on the page. —Dr Ishmael 16:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wah. :( However, just as of this exact edit, my JS loaded. So I guess sometimes it gets through. (T/ ) 16:44, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::Wizardboy's fix seems to have killed my .JS as it never loads at all anymore. So it's either I use heavily buggy site with .JS and risk crashing at every turn, or I have a functional site with some major (to me) inconveniences. Huoh :C (T/ ) 09:26, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Oopsie? Undeleting Maz's badly named article? :P. — Warw/Wick 20:09, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :"this is why msn exists" tells me no information about why the article was deleted. And it was perfectly valid too. "moved to xxx" would be much more helpful in the future. (T/ ) 08:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Banhammer Plzkthx You are the last admin to post, which is why I'm pinging you. --JonTheMon 08:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :This is why sleep is overrated. (T/ ) 08:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::I just find it odd that no admins from Hawaii-west or UK-east was on. --JonTheMon 08:44, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Euro admins? It's about breakfast time for them isn't it? Meh. Maybe we need a Korean admin with mad internet skillz to cover this timeslot. Once again, thank you, it was rather sudden and quick but you had it under control in <5 minutes. (T/ ) 08:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::No prob. I'm curious though, did we implement a rollback functionality for admins that would have immediately reverted all of his changes at once? --JonTheMon 08:49, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Afaik, rollback only works on a per-article basis. But let me check that. (T/ ) 08:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, there is no difference between an admin's rollback and a non-admin's rollback. I know what you mean, and that would be a very useful vandal-fighting tool; however that would be exceptionally powerful and dangerous, since using it would essentially wipe all traces of a user off the face of the Wiki. (T/ ) 08:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I suppose if he were a better vandal, that might become necessary. But does a perma-banned user need much of a trace? --JonTheMon 08:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, the point is that to even build such a tool, let alone trust someone with it, carries big implications...unless it could also do a mass restore/undo. And you'd give that to another person to maintain a balance of power, etc. This isn't so much a problem on this Wiki (I'd like to think none of our current or former admins would have been crazy enough to abuse it), but in theory it could be an issue. (T/ ) 09:00, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Active admin but inactive Bcrat? Just want to confirm the current state of your involvement as currently described by GuildWiki:Administrator information. If that is correct, may I inquire why you choose to be active in the admin role but inactive as Bcrat? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :For all intents and purposes I am "active sysop" currently, since I check fairly regularly and fight vandalism etc. But I am not "active bureaucrat" because I am not touching any promotion-related matters, which is my choice. I am using my bcrat status when it suits me for what I want; for example to test whether adding myself to "Rollback" group gives me a different rollback function, or to assign bot-status to User:Bot ishmael so as to save some RC spam. But that's all. I'm not dealing with any promotion/demotion/sysop behavior affairs for the time being. Thus, active sysop and (functionally) inactive bureaucrat. (T/ ) 23:39, 22 October 2008 (UTC) THE INTERNET YOU BROKE IT (see editcopy header) — Nova — ( ) 23:06, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :And note the removal of the protected pages category --Gimmethegepgun 23:09, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oops. I did a full C/P from the editcopy. Lazy ftw (T/ ) 03:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::Death copypasting is no excuse for laziness. — Nova — ( ) 02:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Tell that to the ones developing GW2. I want that beta test soon! reanor 04:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It's closed beta, for PvP elitists only. 04:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps if it was closed beta for PvE players only, that would give me some hope that things will definitely be better in GW2. (T/ ) 05:17, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Don't be ridiculous. There's no way lowly PvE worms could expect to competently playtest GW2's PvE. 05:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The irony is killing me. But Deatharte is unaffected. (T/ ) 05:38, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::To playtest PvP, all you need is a game engine and an arena. To test PvE, you need a campaign, quests, monsters, explorables, ... — so it's really no surprise that PvP gets tested first. --◄mendel► 05:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC)